Finding Rose
Finding Rose is a drama television series. Background The show writers began writing Finding Rose in 2009, and it was confirmed as a programme in 2010. They held auditions for the cast in 2011 and began filming in early 2012. The first trailer for the series was released in December 2012 which confirmed that the show would be shown in January 2013. Series one was shown between January and April 2013. The next series, series two, will begin in September 2013 and end in December 2013. During series two writers confirmed that there would be a third series and that filming had began. It is expected for release in Spring 2014. This was later denied by the writers who instead said they needed more time to write the series plot and give the cast a break in between filming. Filming is expected to begin in May and the series will be released a few months later. Plot The series is set in current time. It shows a mother that has a picture of her baby daughter, Rose. One night she woke up to find her daughter missing. She has recieved a letter to tell her that Rose is safe and is determined to find her. She manages to track down which town the letter was sent from and the show is set in that town. She has to try and find out where Rose, who is now 16 years old, is and who took her. Series Finding Rose - Series One Finding Rose - Series Two Finding Rose - Series Three Response The show became extremely popular. The writers for the show confirmed that there would be a second series. Cast Michelle Lalual - as Rochelle, the mother of Rose and main character. Alex Mintollia - as Lucy, used to live in same village as Rose and Rochelle, tries to help Rochelle. Simon Carstoy - as Ben, lives in Daes Town, is dating Lucy. Jane Roiah - as Anna, who lives with her dad and brother. Toby Stacca - as Adam, lives in Daes Town with his twin sister and dad. Willy Saesha - as Sam, the father of Anna and Adam. Bastie Bookskie - as Julie, lives with her two daughters and husband. Lewis McGrayle - as Toby, lives with his wife, Melissa. Becomes best friends with Rochelle. Anna Hale - as Jennifer, teenager who lives with her grandmother after her mother died. Faye Adams - as Jaynie, the grandmother of Jennifer. Lucy Bell - as Melissa, lives with her husband (Toby), and is pregnant. Ella Sanda - as Amy, the daughter of Julie and Tom. Bianca Wendy McMarla - as Carly, the daughter of Julie and Tom. Kody Katalaosaj - as Tom, lives with his daughters and wife. Cast (Series 2) Also includes most of the above cast who will return as their characters in series two. Meona Loss'' ''- as Wendy Erica Bilton - as Angie Matthew Smoby - as Callum Thomas Behree - as Mike Tee Sana - as Gillian